Mew Mew Captors
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is called to her grandfather's house to get something that was her mothers. But it's a key to a whole other world. Meanwhile Ryo and the Mews are taken to the same place due to his parents possibly being alive. But it's all a trap and now everyone, except Ryo and Sakura, are animals. How will they escape this woodland? A slow progressing story.
1. Prologe

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Prologe

Sakura was heading to her grandfather's place for the day.

She and Syaoran were visiting him. Sakura missed him. And he said in a letter he might have something of her mothers that she would like to have.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo sadly couldn't come with so he offered to go instead.

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess." Sakura said.

This trip would be all about her mother.

"I just hope he's okay with seeing me." Sakura said.

"He's your grandfather. He's always happy to see you. All grandparents are." Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura smiled back.

Elsewhere in Tokyo...

Ryo was watching the girls working hard at the cafe. Everyone was happy.

"You okay Ryo?" Asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine. No danger to the city in months. That's always good." He said.

"Yes. It means we all have a life that we can LIVE!" Ichigo said. With her boyfriend back from London she was the most happiest girl in the cafe.

"I'm glad for you girls." Ryo said not sounding jealous at all.

His life would never be happy.

"Ryo! I have a letter here!" Keiichiro said.

He handed it to him and he saw who it was from. The look on Ryo's face was one the girls haven't seen since Ichigo died.

"Ryo?" Pudding patted his arm. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Ryo looked to all five girls. "It's...from someone who knew my parents. He says they are alive. Possibly." He said.

"Impossible!" Ichigo says. "We'll all check it out. Sorry everyone! We're sadly going to have to close early. An emergency just came up. I'm sorry." Ichigo was getting better at working in the cafe.

As soon as everyone left... "Alright. Let's go."

And in another world...

"Hehehe. They all will come. And I will RISE!" an evil laugh echoed in a dark place. In the shadows.

"Come if you can. Mew Mews and Card Captor!"

**That's the end.**

**I hope this is a good start.**

**It's still a slow working process.**

**Just work with me on this.**

**Hope you liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter ONE!

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Chapter ONE!

As Sakura entered her grandfathers house it felt odd. Something was off about it.

"Hello Sakura." He said.

"Hello Grandfather." She smiled. She ran over and hugged him.

"Now, Shall we have some tea?" She asked.

"In a while. I'm waiting for some guests." He said.

"Guests?" Sakura questioned. Looking to Syaoran he shrugged.

"It's alright. They are here to take a few things out of the attic." Her grandfather explained.

"What is in the attic that they would need?" Sakura asked.

"Some of your mothers old tea sets. I saved her favorites just for you and Tomoyo." He told her. "But some of the rest are going to a young man who runs a cafe. He'll use them as, decorations or will use them for tea."

Sakura was shocked. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Relax. It was only a few sets. They might look at some old decorations your grandmother used back in the days. Most of your mothers things I will save for you to have. Like she would have wanted." He smiled to her.

Sakura smiled back, but didn't feel all too happy.

Syaoran sighed. This trip wasn't going well. "It's good to see you sir." Syaoran said.

"Yes. I heard. Tomoyo couldn't make it but another friend of yours was coming. Pleasure in meeting you young man." Sakura's grandfather shook his hand.

The door opened and two people walked in. One was a girl with blonde hair. She looked short, a little shorter the Sakura, and had a lot of energy.

"Were here!" She shouted.

The boy however, he was also blonde. He had tan skin and looked at Sakura with ice cold eyes. He looked more scared. Like something was seeing the worst happen.

"Yes. Young man. This is my granddaughter, Sakura. And her friend." Her grandfather said.

"Sure. I'm Ryo Shirogane. And this is one of my maids. Pudding Fong. The others are outside getting the van set." Ryo spoke.

What an unusual name. Why did his name sound familiar? Sakura couldn't think about that now. "It's nice to meet you." Sakura said.

Ryo on the other hand walked off.

"Don't let him get to you. He's rude to all of us too." Pudding said.

She looked like a monkey. Cute.

"It's nice to meet you miss Fong." Sakura said.

"Please. Call me Pudding. Never use my last name. Come on. You can meet the rest of us." Pudding said.

Sakura looked to her grandfather. "I'll call you when the tea is ready. I'll need to show Mr. Shirogane around." He told her.

Sakura nodded and he left.

"Shall we?" Pudding lead the way out front where four other girls and a tall man were.

"Hello!" Pudding said.

"Pudding! Give us a hand!" Shouted a girl with red hair.

"Oh. Is she a maid. Good be a dear and carry this for me." A different girl said with black hair.

"Mint! This is the masters granddaughter." Pudding said.

Mint didn't seem to care.

"Sorry about that." Said the man. "I'm Keiichiro Akasake. I doapologize four lady Mint's behavor." He said.

He was quiet formal. "Its alright." Sakura smiled.

"I'm Syaoran Lee." Syaoran spoke.

"Lee? The Lee family in China?" That got Mint's attention.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'll take this back then." Mint said and went into the house.

"Well, we finally got her to DO something." Said the girl with red hair. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya. And that was Mint Aizawa." Said Ichigo.

Aizawa. Now it made sense. Sakura heard of that family. She must have been a little too spoiled for her own good.

"It's fine. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Lettuce Midorikawa." Said a girl with beautiful hair.

"And I'm Zakruo Fujiwara." Said a woman.

"Fujiwara? The actress?" Syaoran asked.

She crossed her arms but nodded.

"Tomoyo is going to hate she missed this." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to my grandfather's home." She said.

**And I'm ending it their for now. See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter TWO!

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Chapter TWO!

It was late afternoon and Sakura was having tea with her grandfather.

"I don't understand. Why did you come?" He asked her.

"I missed you." She said.

He chuckled. "I love you my little angel. Your just like your mother." He said.

"So, you were planning on getting rid of some of mothers things?" She asked.

Syaoran sat in a chair little ways away. Giving them space.

"Sakura. I know it's hard. But I told you, I saved her favorites. Don't worry. I'm not getting rid of every thing. I could never part with half of your mothers things." Her grandfather spoke.

Sakura felt he was telling the truth. "What did you wish to give that was mothers? You sent a letter." She spoke. Bringing that up made him smile.

"Ah yes. I found this great big mirror. Your mother always played dress up and used it to be a fashion model as a child. She end drew using her mothers lipsticks." He laughed.

(Come on. Don't tell you do didn't do that!)

"So, I would like you to have it." He said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Come. I'll show you." He said.

Sakura was lead up to the attic where Ryo and Ichigo were talking.

"Here we are." Her grandfather pulled off the big cloth and there stood a huge magical looking mirror. And yes. It had drawings on it. Somehow they've lasted.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura smiled. Taking a closer look at it.

"I'm glad. I knew this was better then a lot of her tea sets, but she still loved having tea with me." He said.

"I love it grandfather." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran was smiling from the entrance.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Asked a voice. Syaoran blushed but shook his head. "No. We're best friends." He said.

It was Pudding. Why was she asking him this?

"Pudding!" Ichigo snapped. "Leave Syaoran alone."

Pudding pouted.

"Girls. Leave. I'll get the rest of this." Ryo said.

The girls nodded.

"I have prepared a few rooms for you to stay in." Sakura's grandfather said.

"What?" Sakura wasn't sure why she felt hurt from hearing it.

"It's a lot of things. Keiichiro will take somethings early in the morning then come back for the rest. We can't leave the cafe for too long." Ryo said.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thank you. We are only staying two night then were gone." Ryo said. He turned and walked away.

Sakura felt her heart breaking a little.

Seeing some of her mothers things being taken away. It was like her mother was being ripped a prat piece by piece.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke.

"What is it sweetie?" Her grandfather asked.

Sakura wanted everything to stay the same. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted things to be the way they were. She wanted her mothers things to stay. She didn't want Ryo and the girls to take away her mothers things. Not one! She wanted them all to disappear.

"Nothing grandfather. I think I'm just tired." She said.

She headed down and ran to her room.

She wanted to cry out so badly. But somehow, she didn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She fell asleep later that day and missed dinner.

While she slept she had the strangest dream...

_"Card Captor! I'm here for you. Come to me. Come to me my little princess."_

_Said a voice. Who was that?_

_And why were their two cats?_

_A bird? A fish? A wolf? What on earth was going on?_

_A monkey!_

Sakura woke up to Syaoran shaking her.

"Sakura. It's morning. You better come quick." He said.

Sakura nodded and got up.

The two of them walked around the house. But there wasn't anyone here.

"Where is the girls and grandfather?" She asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know. Keiichiro left this morning and Ryo was looking for all of them. Last I heard he was checking the attic." Syaoran said.

Sakura wasn't sure why but she had a feeling...

"Let's go help." She said.

Syaoran nodded. Sakura quickly changed and they headed on up.

Ryo was on the floor.

"What?!" Sakura was seeing something coming out of the mirror.

Till it saw her and vanished.

"What the heck was that?!" Syaoran asked.

"I have no idea." Ryo said standing up. "But I think the girls went on through it. Or were forced to." He said.

Sakura stared at her mothers mirror. How could her mother have this?

Looking at it closer she noticed something.

"This drawing." She spoke. "I saw this."

"Where?" Syaoran asked.

"In my dream. It called to me. Called me a princess. Then there were all these animals. That's when you woke me up" Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded. "We better go in then an get them back." Syaoran said.

"You brought your sword?" Sakura crossed her arms.

Syaoran chuckled. "Never leave home without it. Card Captor." He said.

"I'm coming too." Ryo said.

"No offence but we deal with these kinds of things." Syaoran said.

"Well no offence to you, but my girls, aren't humans. They have animal DNA in them. The animals you saw, might have been then in their animal forms." Ryo explained.

Sakura didn't understand. But... "Fine. But stay close to us." She instructed.

Ryo just rolled his eyes.

All three of them jumped in at the same time and...

"OW!" Sakura hit the ground hard.

"What the-"

There a spoke thing was behind a huge gate. Grinning at her. But frowned and ran off.

"What on earth was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Ow. I don't know but-" Sakura noticed it was Ryo. But where was Syaoran.

"AH!" There he...was?

"WHY THE HELL AM I A FREAKIN" CAT?" He screamed.

"Welcome to the club." Said a voice. Sakura turned to see a black cat, a blue bird, a fish in a bowl, held by a monkey, a mall one this time, and a wolf.

"What one earth is happening?" Sakura asked herself.

"I have no clue! But I'm a cat! Why am I a cat?!" He was still screaming.

"Calm down!" Ryo snapped. "Somehow you are. Deal with it. I turn into a cat for an hour a day." Ryo said.

"You do?" That was new to her. Sakura wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling this was all part of some plan gone wrong.

"Wait. if you turn into a cat..." Sakura thought it through. "Then the smoke thing. It frowned that you didn't turn and Syaoran did. Something must have happened when we jumped through."

"I think we ALL were supposed to turn. But for some reason you and Ryo didn't." The wolf spoke.

"Zakura?" She questioned.

"Yes. And it's me! Pudding. And poor Lattuce." She said looking at the fish.

"What?"

"Then this leaves me as the bird and Ichigo the fur-ball." Said the bird.

"Mint? Ichigo?" This was unbelievable.

"I can hear you MINT!" Ichigo hissed.

"What is happening?" Sakura asked once more.

**And that's the end.**

**See you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter THREE!

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Chapter THREE!

Soon the whole story came out over who these girls were, and Ryo's family history.

"Well, THAT explains a lot." Syaoran hissed being a cat.

"Syaoran turned into a cat instead of you, because you turn into a gray cat due to being the last test for the girl before they could even become "Mew Mews" as you put it?" Sakura asked.

Ryo nodded.

"Well, then. This really is wired." Sakura couldn't believe it. The new friends she was going to be making for a short time to get her things back, were actually, crime, alien, fighting, half animal, hero, girls.

"What do we do now? We can't get back through the mirror." Ichigo says.

"We tried." Mint agreed.

"We'll just have to find another way out of this place." Ryo said.

"First, getting past this gate." Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

"Who could want me here?" Sakura asked herself.

As Ryo tried to figure out how to open the gate, all the others had to do was squeeze through the bars.

"No fair!" He growled.

Sakura walked up to it and just touched it. It began to open.

"Oh jezz." Ryo jumped back.

"Oh."

"How did you do that?!" Pudding asked hopping up on Ryo's shoulders.

"I have no idea." Sakura said shocked.

They just walked through to the other side, hoping to find a way to get back home. Sakura had her mother's things to save. And she left her grandfather alone.

Where do they go in this world they don't know about

Sakura sure felt like she was in the land of Oz now. Or Wonderland. Either way, she wasn't home anywhere.


	5. Chapter FOUR!

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Chapter FOUR!

Looking around, it was a beautiful place.

Green and blue. Plants and animals. It was like a fairy tale.

"Wow! This is great." Sakura said.

Ryo scoffed.

"This isn't bad." Syaoran agreed.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Ichigo and Pudding were both like children being amazed at everything.

"This statue is huge." Mint said.

Looking up at it, it wasn't too big. But guess to an animal, it's huge.

"What exactly is it?" Ryo asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"Which way do we go? There's a fork path." Lettuce said.

Seeing the two different ways, Sakura didn't know which one to take.

"Let's just go this way." Ryo said.

He started going to the right.

"Ryo! Wait!" Ichigo yelled. But he just kept going.

"We can just follow him." Sakura said.

She followed and so did everyone else.

It wasn't a super long walk.

The path lead to a small creek.

It wasn't deep so they could swim in it.

Too wide to jump.

"This is odd."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asks.

Ryo is on one knee looking at the river. "Its flowing...up."

Sakura raised a brow. "Up?"

"Yes. Look, you can tell down this way, it should flow down. But it's going the opposite direction. It's going up stream." He explained.

Sakura got a closer look. He was right. But they still had to get across.

"How do we get over then?" Ichigo asked.

"We CAN"T swim." Syaoran said.

"We can." Pudding said.

"Cat's can't. And birds can't." Lettuce said.

Sakura listened to them all argue while Zakuro, jumped and swam to the other side.

"Are you all coming?" She asked.

Sakura looked to Ryo who seemed more interested in the river going up.

"Yes. Hold on." Sakura said.

She picked up Syaoran and Ichigo and headed over.

"Ryo. Can you get Lettuce and Pudding?" She asked.

Mint was already flying over to the other side.

Ryo never answered.

Sakura quickly made her way over to the other side, trying not to go under.

Soon she did make it.

"Phew." She said as she dropped both cats.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

Sakura smiled, before a loud sound came from behind her.

"What was that?" Pudding shouted.

Ryo finally got to look over and was able to see something, watching them.

"Sakura! Move!" He yelled.

And Sakura jumped back into the water. Not risking anything.

But she couldn't see. It was all dark.

Was she going to drown?


	6. Chapter FIVE!

Card Captor Sakura x Tokyo Mew Mew Story

Chapter FIVE!

Darkness. Was all Sakura was seeing.

But in the water, she started to see something.

Something was coming towards her. What was it?

It got closer, Sakura couldn't move. She was still holding her breath and slowly going out of it.

It was yellow eyes. Just staring at her. But as Sakura was seeing more black, from her lack of air, a smile appeared.

The yellow eyes and smile seemed more happy about it.

Sakura was going to die here.

But as she closed her eyes, she could breath as she felt something pull her out of the water.

Gasping for breath, she felt her way to the shore.

Once she could catch her breath and wipe the water from her eyes, Ryo was next to her, holding Mint, Syoaran and Ichigo in his arms. He saved all of them and her?

"Are you...alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"What was that?" Zakuro asked.

"Looked very bad whatever it was. And you gave us a good scare." Lettuce said.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." Sakura said.

"Whatever that was, it's gone. We need to keep moving." Syaoran spoke.

"I'll lead." Ichigo said already walking.

Sakura stood up and began walking. Zakuro walked by her side to keep an eye on her. Whatever it was, it was after Sakura. Or they think.

Ryo did his best drying off while Mint flew over his head and carried Lettuce in a bowl.

Soon they made it to a path that lead to a- "A house!" Ichigo shouted.

"Good. Someone who can tell us what's going on and a place to stay the night maybe." Syaoran said.

"Sure." Ryo said.

Sakura didn't move. Something was off. "Guys wait."

Syaoran and Ichigo stopped. "What's up?" He asked.

"Somethings off about this."

"What could possibly be wr-ONG!" As Ichigo took one more step, a huge black and green smoke came and covered the path.

"What are you?" Ryo demanded.

But it only laughed. A laugh that sounded so familiar.

Sakura looked right at it and saw those yellow eyes again. "No. Not you! Go away! We are going to stop you-Whatever you are!" She yelled.

The smoke thing laughed even more.

"You will be stopped." Mint chirped.

"Yes and you'll turn us back into our human-" It laughed and laughed more till the voice really was familiar.

Syaoran saw Ichigo having the feared face he'd ever seen. It was like she was hearing or seeing a ghost. She kept backing up till she made a run for Ryo.

"You'll pay for scaring Ichigo!" Sakura yelled.

Pudding, was playing around not paying any attention to the smoke thing. Until. She rang a bell hanging from a tree.

The smoke beast then groaned as if he was in pain.

_"I'll leave you to it. Come and find me if you can. Mew Mews and Card Captor."_

It spoke as it vanished.

"Well, that was odd. When did that come?" Pudding asked.

Everyone rolled there eyes.

They headed on to the house. Finding the strangest thing inside.

"Oh my!" It looked like a mole of sorts.

"Really sorry. But we need your help." Mint spoke flying in.

"A bird, fish, wolf, monkey, and two cats. The prophecy is going to come true." The mole said.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Ryo asked.

"I'm Marx. The wise old mole and the only living soul in these parts. And who are all of you?" He asked.

"I'm Ichigo. This is Mint, Lettuce, Pudding. Zakuro and Syaoran. And these two humans are Ryo and Sakura."

"Clow Reed." The mole spoke.

Sakura knew exactly who he meant. "My father. You knew him?"

"Why yes. This was...well, a part of him, use to live here. This little girl would come and play here all the time. She was like a princess. Actually, you look very similar to her. You must be the new princess."

The dream came back to Sakura's mind. This really didn't sound good.

"So, what is this prophecy?" Syaoran spoke up to ask.

"Ah. When the six animals come, with them the princess and her knight. They shall then, beat this coming coming evil before it begins. But to beware the one who shall betray you." For some reason he glared at Ryo.

"Great." Syaoran rolled his cat eyes.

"But the thing is, the princess is supposed to be a cat and her knight..."

"Something obviously went wrong with the evil one's plan to curse us." Sakura said.

"But the Card Captor-"

"That would also be me." Sakura said.

"Wait. You? But that's-"

"Guess the whole prophecy is a little messed up." Syaoran spoke.

"I think you better explain something to us now. What is this card captor?" Pudding asked.

Sakura knew it would be a long night.


End file.
